


Experiencia religiosa

by Florchis



Series: I ship everybody/everybody [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teenagers drinking alcohol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis





	Experiencia religiosa

Joe no bebe.  
  
No es algo relacionado estrictamente con su religión, si no más bien algo relacionado con su crianza. En su casa nadie bebía, y sin influencias externas sobre él, la ecuación es tan simple como Joe no bebe. Punto.  
  
Joe no bebe, pero están en la casa de Jake y Jake tiene un par de paquetes de cerveza que Puck le compró. Joe coincidió con Puck un año en la escuela y sabe que Noah no tiene veintiún años como para estar autorizado a comprar alcohol. No es que Joe haga la vista gorda con la clase de cosas que le convienen, si no que simplemente su mente ha sido moldeada de forma distinta a la de todos los demás. Seguramente hay una razón moralmente correcta y un modo esencialmente bueno en el que los acontecimientos sucedieron, que Joe no sea capaz de pensar en ellos no significa que no existan. Esperar siempre lo mejor de la gente,  _siempre_ , no cuesta más que un poco de oxígeno y un poco de glucosa.  
  
Joe no bebe, pero el vino es la sangre de Cristo, y por qué el señor haría eso si creyese que el alcohol es uno de los estigmas de la sociedad. El Señor no se equivoca y no pone obstáculos innecesarios en el camino de sus siervos, porque su intención nunca es hacerlos caer (quizás por eso sus creencias y las de Quinn chocaban tanto; a Quinn la educaron distinto, quizás por ser mujer, quizás simplemente porque así son sus padres, y Joe no puede culparla por haber abandonado el camino del señor que, le prometieron, sólo le depararía sangre, espinas y lágrimas amargas. Joe jamás se olvidará de ella en sus plegarias.)  
  
Joe no bebe, pero no puede decir que no cuando un amigo le ofrece una botella con una sonrisa, y es un cabeza liviana así que todo le causa gracia y todos sus amigos son gente simplemente fantástica. Joe  _siempre_  piensa lo mejor de la gente.  
  
Así que deja que Ryder juegue con sus rastas mientras Sam le destapa otra cerveza, y no se ve venir la bomba hasta que Artie la deja caer con menos tacto que un rinoceronte.  
  
\- Cuéntanos algo de tu primer beso, Joe.  
  
Joe no bebe y no tiene verguenza, pero ahora que ha bebido y el mundo es una burbuja fantástica a su alrededor, siente menos verguenza todavia, así que simplemente se encoge de hombros intentanto perturbar a Ryder lo menos posible.  
  
\- Nunca he besado a nadie.  
  
\- Pero, tío, Quinn…  
  
\- Quinn es una dama perfectamente pura y celestial para mi.  
  
\- Eso no fue lo que me dijiste el año pasado en los vestuarios.  
  
\- Celestial mis cojones, tío, está más loca que una cabra.  
  
\- Y más buena que comer pollo con la mano.  
  
\- Una cosa no quita la otra.  
  
\- Es más, yo hasta dirían que se potencian.  
  
\- Eso explica muchas cosas sobre Kitty.  
  
\- No me menciones a Kitty.  
  
\- Tus problemas con Kitty son tus problemas con Kitty, hombre, pero no por eso vamos a negar que todos le entraríamos a eso. Si pudieramos.  
  
\- ¿Si pudiera tenerla amordazada? Seguro.  
  
\- ¡Demasiada información, demasiada información!  
  
\- Cállate la boca, Anderson, como si tú no tuvieses esta clase de pensamientos, también. Que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho.  
  
\- No sobre Kitty, por dios.  
  
\- No sobre Kitty, pero sobre otra gente, seguro.  
  
\- No estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo ahora, Sam.  
  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que en otro momento sí?  
  
\- Esta conversación esta terminada, Evans.  
  
\- Caballeros, no dejemos de focalizarnos en lo importante. Nuestro amigo Joe aquí presente no ha sido besado nunca y ese es un historial terrible con el que terminar la secundaria, y no podemos permitirlo.  
  
\- Estoy seguro de que Brittany te dejará besarla si la convences de que algún ser mágico vive dentro de tu boca, o algo así.  
  
\- ¡Que estás hablando de mi novia!  
  
\- Tranquilízate, Sam, que vas a darme un infarto.  
  
\- No quiero tener que _convencer_  a nadie de nada.  
  
\- Sugar, Brittany y Marley están tomadas. Kitty está fuera de discusión y Tina es aterrorizante. Unique jamás se dignaría a posar uno de sus magníficos dedos sobre cualquiera de ustedes, simples mortales. No quiero ser pesimista, pero los veo bastante escasos de posibilidades, compadres.  
  
Es silencio se hace, pero no es largo ni tenso, porque después de todo son seis asolescentes con dos paquetes de cerveza, ¿cómo se supone que pueda existir entre ellos un silencio tenso?  
  
\- Creo que la solución es obvia, tío…. uno de  _nosotros_  tendrá que besarlo.  
  
\- ¿Es que acaso nadie piensa preguntarle a Joe su opinión? Quizás está gurdando su primer beso para una ocasión especial. Un beso es un símbolo de afecto, es un símbolo de amor y de conexión física y emocional. Uno no tiene por qué ir por la vida desperdiciando eso con cualquiera.

  
\- Ustedes son mis hermanos. ¿Por qué no habría de querer besarlos a todos?  
  
\- … no es que me esté tratando de escaquear ni nada, pero Sugar es muy celosa. Y bastante aterrorizante cuando quiere.  
  
\- Yo podría besarlo. Suavidad de manteca de cacao garantizada, hombre.  
  
\- … Sam, tienes novia.  
  
\- A Brittany no le importa. Y no eres mi madre, Blaine Anderson, que tanto.  
  
\- Pues parece que a veces debería.  
  
\- Yo creo que Blaine debería besarlo.- Todas las cabezas se voltean a ver a Ryder, que no por eso deja de juguetear con una de las rastas de Joe.- No es que me molestaría hacerlo a mi, tampoco, si Joe prefiere. Pero creo que entre los presentes, es el único que ha besado a un hombre antes, y un poco de experiencia siempre es apreciada. Quiero decir, a fin de cuentas uno sólo tiene un primer beso.  
  
\- Yo lo apruebo.  
  
\- Esto es insano.  
  
\- Yo lo apruebo.  
  
\- Sam, tú no tienes voto.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? Eres un cruel cruel pequeño dictador, Anderson.  
  
\- Porque yo lo digo, y punto.  
  
\- Yo lo apruebo.  
  
\- … yo lo apruebo.  
  
\- … y la moción se aprueba por por unanimidad, incluyendo el voto del beneficiado, demostrando, una vez más, que la democracia le patea el culo a tu monarquía, Anderson.  
  
\- Oh, vale, vale, vale. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Joe? Nadie va a burlarse de tí si quieres arrepentirte. Nadie va a juzgarte. Esto es una decisión tuya y de nadie más, y no deberias sentirte presionado a hacerlo sólo porque estos imbéciles creen que deberías.  
  
\- Son mis hermanos, y realmente los besaria a todos si me dejaran, para demostrarles mi afecto y compartir con ustedes la alegría que reina en mi corazón. La cercanía física sirve realmente sólo para acercarnos espiritualmente y hacernos uno con dios.  
  
-  _O… okay._  Empieza con Blaine y luego ya veremos, tio, que uno te da la mano y te cuelgas del hombro.  
  
\- Es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte, Joe.  
  
\- Tienes unos ojos preciosos.  
  
Blaine se ruboriza hasta la raiz del cuero cabelludo y para no prolongar la vergonzosa situación, cierra los ojos y posa su boca sobre la de él.  
  
Joe nunca ha dedicado mucho tiempo de su vida- por no decir ninguno- a pensar en las diferencias entre un hombre y una mujer a la hora de besar, pero de haberlo hecho, seguramente Blaine Anderson hubiera puesto patas para arriba todos sus preconceptos. Blaine tiene labios agradables y húmedos, y besa de forma suave, y Joe sabe que no es más que un beso de prueba, y se lamenta de eso cuando Blaine apenas toca su lengua con la punta de la suya y la retira con lentitud pero inexorabilidad antes de retornar al beso de labio contra labio, que Joe sabe que debe determinar el final del beso sólo porque se parece indiscutiblemente al beso de inicio.  
  
Blaine se separa con los ojos cerrados y Joe no siente un fuerte impulso sexual hacia él como sentía hacia Quinn en su momento, pero si siente ganas de volver a besarlo, porque realmente no estaba equivocado, y el beso es un estadio de cercanía física y emocional que le encantaría compartir con cualquiera de toda esta gente que ama.  
  
(Y especialmente con Blaine y sus labios amables y gentiles. Blaine y su aroma a frambuesa y a Tic-Tac’s de naranja. Blaine y sus manos cálidas que a Joe le encantaría sentir contra sus mejillas, sobre sus biceps, en el hueso de su cadera. Blaine y sus ojos de miel que se derrite y sus pestañas imposiblemente largas.  _Blaine_.)  
  
\- Los amo a todos, y que el señor ilumine siempre sus caminos, y les devuelva multiplicado todo lo que dan.  
  
\- … creo que eso significa que he alcanzado las expectativas. Espero.  
  
\- Yo me estoy preguntando si eso significa que sigue queriendo besarnos a todos.  
  
\- No quieres saber.  
  
\- Yo me estoy preguntando si no deberíamos  _todos_  besar a Blaine, digo, ya que aparentemente se trata de una  _experiencia religiosa._  
  
 _\- No se me acerquen._


End file.
